


surprises

by harryandhis17black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Pornstar Harry, Pornstar Louis, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandhis17black/pseuds/harryandhis17black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which pornstars louis and harry invite radio dj nick over for a little play date</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprises

>  Harry: hey think you can come over? i have something for you xxx

Harry smirked as he sent the text, leaning over to kiss Louis quickly. “Go get ready, baby. Nick should be over soon.”

> Nick: yep mate on the way. what’s up?

Louis scurried off to the bedroom, Harry rolling his eyes at the oblivious response.

> Harry: nothing mate just got a surprise for you

> Nick: you know i hate surprises

> Harry: i think you’ll like this one

> Nick: i’m trusting you hazza. be there in ten

He dropped his phone onto the couch, getting up to grab a washrag and a couple of bottles of water, taking them upstairs. When he made it to Lou and his bedroom, he nearly choked on his own spit at the sight of Louis spread out on the large bed. No matter how many times he saw his boyfriend’s perfect body, he never ceased to be amazed.

Louis panted softly as he thrust the dildo in and out of himself quickly, cock ring already sitting at the base of his cock. “Look at you, baby,” Harry cooed, coming up behind Louis to settle in between his spread thighs. He gently pushed his hand away, taking the dildo himself to tease the boy. “You’re dripping already. You can’t wait for Nick to get here and fuck you, can you?” Louis whimpered into the pillow, lifting his hips to try and meet Harry’s slow thrusts.

“Pl-Please,” he begged, voice already wrecked. Harry laughed, swiping his fingers through the precum beading at his tip, bringing the two digits to Louis’ lips. He immediately took them into his mouth, sucking at them eagerly.

“Such a good boy for daddy,” Harry ran his blunt nails down Louis’ back leaving red lines in their wake. “Gonna take the dildo out and plug you up nice and tight, okay?” Louis just nodded, whining slightly as the dildo was removed, hole clenching hungrily. Harry tapped the sensitive rim with his finger, eliciting a moan from the smaller boy. He got up, grabbing one of their bigger plugs, a thick, black one that Harry thought complimented Louis’ skin perfectly. “Ready, babe?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he nodded. Harry slowly and teasingly eased it inside the boy’s body, giving it a light tap once it was in. Louis’ panted heavily once it was in place, cheek pressed to the bed.

“Nick should be here soon. Go get in your position.”

“May I use a pillow, sir?”

“Of course, babe.” Louis nodded, maneuvering stiffly as the plug shifted inside of him. He grabbed a small pillow off the bed, placing it on the floor before sliding (somewhat) gracefully onto it. Harry smiled fondly at him, running a hand through his hair. “That’s it, babe. Take a few minutes to calm down, okay? I’ll tell Nick all of your rules and limits.”

Louis glanced up, nodding. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Anything for you, love,” he smiled, heading downstairs just as Nick knocked at the door. He answered, smiling at the older man. “Hey, mate.”

“Hi,” he responded, glancing around tensely.

“Don’t worry, nothing’s going to jump out at you.” Nick let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god. What did you want me to come over for?”

“Well, it’s kinda personal an’ stuff so I need you to just listen for a bit, ‘kay?”

“You’re scaring me, Haz. Everything okay?” Nick’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Yeah, it’s nothing bad.” Harry sat down on the couch, assuming Nick would follow, glad when he too sat down beside him, still a bit tense. “Just hear me out, yeah? I was talking to Lou the other day and he said he had wanted to do something for a long time and finally built up the courage to ask me. Do you know what he said?” Nick shook his head, wide-eyed. “He said he wanted to have sex with someone he knew.” Nick furrowed his brows again.

“If he wanted to have sex with Zayn or somethin’, why did you bother calling me over?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t Zayn, although I’m sure he wouldn’t oppose. It was someone he’s been close to for a number of years, like five or so...” Nick just stared blankly at him. “You, Nick. He wants to have sex with you,” Harry said finally.

“Oh.”

“You can say no. I can go up and tell Lou you didn’t agree. He knew that was a possibility.” Nick bit his lip. He hated when the younger man was upset. He’d get this adorable pout on his face and look twice as cute as he did when he was happy. (It was really hard to take him serious when he pouted.)

“Wait. What would we be doing?” Harry couldn’t help the smirk on his face.

“Well, he really wants to be under someone else’s control. But ultimately, I’m still in charge. He really would let you do anything with him. He loves being gagged.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Of course. We do pretty vanilla stuff on camera, so any chance to do something kinky is fun for both of us.”

“Fine. I’ll do it.” And Nick really doesn’t know if it’s his head talking or his dick, because he quickly crosses his legs in hopes Harry doesn’t see the fact that he’s fattening up in his jeans.

“Don’t sound so excited.” Harry of course sees -- it’s pretty hard not to -- but doesn’t say anything, instead opting to explain Louis’ rules and limits. Nick is required to stay for breakfast the next morning (because, really, Harry makes way too much food and he’s tired of Louis complaining about it), has to wear a condom, and has to make sure to give Louis cuddles, post-sex. Nick agrees, Harry smiling brightly at him. “When you go up he’ll be on his knees. You can make him get on the bed, or have him blow you then. Your choice. Oh, and he’s been plugged so he’ll be ready for sex when you are.”

Nick’s mind is a blur as they head up to their bedroom. Harry gives a small knock before opening the door. The room is bathed in dim lighting, candles around the perimeter on various tables and dressers. Nick’s eyes dart around, taking in everything before finally landing on the small boy in the corner, perched prettily on a pillow.

“Wow,” he breathes, Louis’ looking up through long lashes at the older man.

“You agreed,” the smaller boy murmured.

“Yeah. Shit, Lou, you look fucking gorgeous.” Nick starts to move before stopping, glancing back at Harry who’s leaning against the doorframe.

“You can touch him. Just no kissing.” Nick nods, moving across the room to where Louis kneels. He sits up a bit straighter, eyes go a bit brighter, and his whole demeanor shifts. Harry watches on from his spot, watching to make sure Nick follows his rules and Louis is comfortable.

Nick’s hand reaches out, threading through Louis’ hair. The boy’s eyes flutter shut at the touch and he let’s out a happy noise.

“Open your mouth,” Nick says softly, pulling his hand back. Louis drops his jaw, almost leaning forward to capture Nick’s fingers in his mouth when they’re offered to him. He sucks softly, gazing up at him while he does. “Fuck.”

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Harry says from somewhere in the room. Nick nods, sliding his fingers out of Louis’ mouth.

“Wanna fuck his mouth,” he says to no one in particular but Louis perks up at that, leaning forward to nuzzle his face against Nick’s covered cock.

“Louis!” Harry says sharply, causing both males to pull away from each other. “Nick did not tell you to do that, did he?”

“No, sir,” he mumbled, hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Harry tutted and shook his head. Louis tilted his head down until he could wipe the giddy smile off his face.

“S’alright. It was kinda hot.” Louis smiled at him as Nick tugged down his pants and boxers, kicking them off to the side. Louis licked his lips eagerly at the sight. Nick wasn’t very long but he was thick and Louis couldn’t wait to taste him. “You can s-suck.”

“Hold his head,” Harry said, watching as Nick threaded his fingers into the back of the boy’s hair.

“You can pull, I don’t mind.” The elder nodded, guiding Louis to his cock. Louis latched on to the tip, sucking gently.

“Oh, fuck,” Nick grunted, throwing his head back. He pushed him down more, reveling in the heat from Louis’ mouth.

“Gag him,” Harry muttered, suddenly right behind Nick. “He loves it when I do that.” Louis sat up a bit more, taking more of Nick’s length down his throat.

“Shit, Lou, feel so good.” He could feel his stomach tightening already. “M’close.”

“Do you want to come in his mouth or inside of him?”

“I-Inside,” he gasped out as Louis’ gave a particularly hard suck, tongue flicking over the slit. Louis pulled off with an obscene pop, smiling up at him. “On the bed.” Louis scrambled up on his back, pulling his legs to his chest. Nick’s head was swimming in pleasure, all blood at his cock. It took him a moment to register Louis was laid out on the bed -- _for him_. He shifted over, kneeling on unsteady legs.

“M’already for you, sir,” he said softly. Nick nodded, reaching between them to experimentally push and pull at the plug. Louis’s eyes closed in pleasure, soft moans falling from his lips. “Pl-Please!”

“I’m gonna take it out now.” Louis nodded, helping push it out. It pulled at his rim, making him groan loudly. Nick could only imagine the types of sounds he would make when he had an actual cock inside of him. Harry handed him a condom and lube and Nick quickly slid it on and slicked himself up. “Ready?”

“Yes, please, sir. I’m so ready. I wanna feel you so bad, sir,” Louis rambled on, Nick lining up at the boy’s entrance. He pressed the tip in, fingers tightening where he was holding Louis’ thighs. He took a moment to catch his breath. “More, please.”

Who was Nick to say no to such a beautiful boy?

He pushed in deeper, only stilling when he was balls deep inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight.”

“Just for you, sir,” Louis mumbled through clenched teeth. Harry sat beside him, stroking his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“You’re being such a good boy for Nick. You love this, don’t you? You’ve wanted to feel him for a long time, right, baby?” Louis nodded eagerly, mumbling incoherently.

“Y-You can move.” Louis opened his eyes, gazing up longingly at Harry. Nick almost felt like he was intruding on something personal between the two but then Louis clenched around his cock and it brought him back to reality. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward again, Louis choking on his moan. Nick repeated the action, but quicker, eliciting more noises from the brunette.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” Nick rambled, thrusting quickly into the boy. His stomach tightened and his thrusts began to get sloppier. “I’m so close.”

“M-Me too,” Louis panted, looking up at Harry. “Please, Daddy, may I come?”

“Yes, baby, you may come.” And without another beat Louis was painting his chest in white, clamping down on Nick’s cock like a vice. Nick’s vision went white and he stilled as he came, filling the condom.

Harry got up to wet the rags in warm water as the two boys came down from their high. Nick pulled out when Louis’ whined of being too sensitive, collapsing next to the younger. He tied the condom off, tossing it in the rubbish bin as Harry came back. He wiped them both down, making sure to clean up Louis’ chest. Louis immediately cuddled up to Nick, but Harry shook his head.

“Nuh-uh, you two both need to drink a bottle each,” he said, handing them each a bottle of water. Nick guzzled his down with little protest, but Louis, who just wanted to cuddle, pushed his away. “Come on, baby. Just the bottle. Then we can cuddle.” He huffed but eventually gave in, drinking the bottle quickly. The water felt good on his raw throat and he croaked when he spoke.

“Thank you, Nicky,” he mumbled into his chest.

“You know I hate that nickname. But, you’re welcome.”

Louis dozed off quickly, as did Nick, Harry staying up a bit longer to make sure they were both asleep.

Nick stayed for breakfast the next morning, and quite a few mornings after that.


End file.
